galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lovemos
Lovemos appeared in 1998 TV series called Ultraman Dyna. Lovemos (ラブモス Rabumosu) (original name TM-39) is a popular TPC robot mascot. When possessed by an alien spirit, it went rogue and merged with most of TPC Mechas into Satan Lovemos (サタンラブモス Satan Rabumosu). It first appeared Ultraman Dyna episode 32 "The Singing Investigation Robot." A small unmanned space probe created by TPC, Lovemos was designed for collecting samples from Saturn's moons and being the agency's new mascot. One day, Lovemos came across some ancient ruins and became possessed by an alien spirit. After causing an explosion and returning to Earth for repairs, Lovemos's possessor told everything once repairs were complete. Lovemos managed to escape Super GUTS's base and divert all of TPC's power to the TM-39 generator where it took over most of Super GUTS's vehicles to form a gigantic robot named Satan Lovemos. When Super GUTS was unable to do anything to the vehicle fused robot, Shin Asuka turned into Ultraman Dyna. With Lovemos being under control by an Alien Spirit, Satan Lovemos, proved itself to be a wanton force of destruction by unleashing a couple of laser shots on a nearby building, completely obliterating it. When Super GUTS was unable to do anything to the vehicle fused robot, Shin turned into Ultraman Dyna. The hero attempted to use the Solgent Ray, but a single all out assault from Satan Lovemos surpassed it and knocked Dyna down. However, once Dyna went into Miracle Type, he proved to be too fast for Satan Lovemos to handle until it caught the hero and was about to use its chest drill on him. Just as Satan Lovemos was trying to kill Dyna, an alien trumpet found at the same ruins that had the alien spirit was used on Satan Lovemos and successfully restored Lovemos to normal after a few uses. Lovemos pleaded Dyna to kill him after all of his misdeeds when possessed but the hero refused and flew off. Powers and Abilities Normal * Treads: Underneath Lovemos' feet are treads that allow it to move over just about any terrain. * Parabolic antennae: Lovemos can use his antennae to scan and receive transmissions. ** Energy Rings: When possessed, Lovemos can fire explosive energy rings from it's antennae. * Pincers: Lovemos is equipped with a pair of pincers which it used to pick up Mars stone samples and place them inside his storage chest. * Storage chest: Lovemos possessed a storage chest which he used to place his collected Mars stones. * Take Over: When possessed, Lovemos can take over machinery to do it's bidding. ** Attraction: Lovemos can attract most TPC Mechas to transform itself into the gigantic Satan Lovemos. Satan * Treads: Underneath Satan Lovemos' feet are treads that allow it to move over just about any terrain. * Lasers: Satan Lovemos can fire lasers from GUTS Eagle components in rapid succession. * Armor: Being made from various TPC mechas, Satan Lovemos possessed a durable armor layer of metal that can easily withstand attacks without a flinch. * Extendable Pincers: Satan Lovemos is equipped with a pair of pincers which it used to trap enemies and dragged them closer to its Spindler drill. * Spindler Drill: Originally from the GUTS DIG, the driller was used by Satan Lovemmos in order to destroy Dyna's Color Timer moments before returned to normal. Gallery Satan Lovemos.png|Satan Lovemos Category:Creatures Category:Aliens Category:Spirits Category:Robots Category:Males Category:Characters Portrayed by Yasuhiro Takato Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 1998 Category:Ultraman Universe